


Spread Em'

by Pastel Comma (Regina_Hark)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abuse of Authority, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternative Universe- Fantasy, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Heavy Petting, Height difference, Interspecies Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Girl, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pheromones, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Scenting, Uniform Kink, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Hark/pseuds/Pastel%20Comma
Summary: Carlotta Fabre's army outpost isn't supposed to be open until the third of spring. There are many reasons why. Understaffed. Sex. Excessive paperwork. Sex. The need to mate her brains out. Sex. Regulations. Sex.And, uh, did she mention sex?So of course, when she gets a crook who lies to the truth orb, and you know he'll won't learn his lesson -too pretty for that-, Carlotta decides to take the law into her own hands. He needs to serve his time between her thick, trembling thighs.





	1. A Solo Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Carlotta pleasures herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to Note: Sex! 
> 
> Associated Kinks: Female Masturbation. Sex Toys. References to Knotting. Pheromones.

“Says Brom.”

Carlotta reported to no one in particular, her brown eyes digging deep into the asshole’s legal papers.

Her long cinnamon-brown hair, held in a respectable no-nonsense ponytail band, swayed as she walked in thinking-conducive circles. She looked at the papers. She looked at the papers again. Her hair, narrow around the band but draping as it fanned out, touched the back of her thighs. The long locks brushing against the thin slit of bare flesh that divided the space of her skirt’s thighs and her thigh-high’s lower hips.

She just couldn’t understand it.

Carlotta’s eyes alternated between the glossy papers of personhood and the sad sack of a human passed out on her couch. The idiot didn’t even have shoes. The bottom of his feet raw and red, globs of sands mucking up her clean floors. Getting official legal papers like this: scribe stamp, actual royal ink, enchantments bound into the threading of the papers… was well, a fortune.

“Why couldn’t the idiot just say that? Wouldn’t have gotten zapped by the truth orb if he’d spoke up-”

Unless, these were forged.

Who knew how the asshole managed to get onto the ferry without getting checked but he’d clearly dropped the ball here. Looks like Brom might be her first arrest of the season. Something that would usually been good, great, if only the asshole had shown up on the third. So today, just like yesterday, the day before yesterday and all the days before that, was not, repeat, was not her day.

Carlotta sat the legal papers on her desk and busied herself around the first office of the army’s outpost.

Looking for a match or a bit of flint she could light. The outpost was a post-war tower that had been refurbished for the Royal Army’s occupation about a hundred years ago. The place hadn’t aged well, losing about 90% of the original space. Case in point, this dingy tower had once been a part of a fort.

Where’s the fort now? Destroyed. How’s her career now by being stationed here? Also destroyed.

Carlotta checked the drawers that matched her small height. Nothing. Damn it, Lawfrey! He must have reorganized the outpost again. As much as they missed each other thanks to alternating schedules: she day watch and him night watch, they stepped on each other’s tails all of the damn time.

But why did he have to be so inconsiderate?!

So Lawfrey didn’t like having to bend and search to find a cup. Oh, she sure felt so sorry for the wolfy guy. How terrible it was to be tall and tormented by his pint-sized boss. But what about her!

Stupid Lawfrey was over six feet and she could barely hit five in heels?!

He couldn’t begin to understand how it felt to have all of the important things she needed, ones that covered his ass, stored in random high places. The pens, the reports, the packages she’d -not him, he’s a fucking subordinate- needed to open, the truth orbs!

Just so many things she’d needed to perform as this outpost’s commander.

And on top of that, he’s an absentminded dick!

He couldn’t be bothered to pack things where normal people would. The ground level, of course!

Carlotta scowled, her sharp canines lengthening in her mouth. Two silver fangs sticking out of her plump lips. She marched over to her most hated foe, the stepladder, and dragged it along to sit under the nailed-in cupboards. Their wooden squarish frames an eyesore on the smooth and elite black stone that formed the outpost's curved walls. But apparently the island’s RA headquarters couldn’t spare the 50 aulrians it would take to get some mason-worker to improve this towering deathtrap.

A two-man outpost did not need the funds, they once corresponded.

Bullshit.

It could hardly fit one!

The ceilings too low for Lawfrey and the walls too high for her.

Using the stepladder, Carlotta rifled through the cabinets. Maps. Old records. Denied transfer papers. Budget numbers. Older denied transfers papers. The stepladder wobbled underneath her. Its cheap plastic legs always quick to give in. She’d like to buy a new one. A solid stone one. But Lawfrey liked to say things like, “We need to eat this month.” and “I don’t want to starve.”

It was true that HQ didn’t pay them enough, citing old by-laws and peacetime wages as an excuse.

The two of them had to pool their pay together to survive month by month. Sometimes, the people they watched over, the farming folk of Ankora Village, would give them the extra of their farms’ harvest. But they couldn’t afford to do it often. They were struggling as well.

Besides, the two of them knew what HQ was trying to do. Make them quit of their own accord.

Aha! Carlotta found a pack of matches next to the forks. Fucking Lawfrey. Why forks? Why the second most high shelf? She swore that there wasn’t anything between his ears but snores and teeth. Carlotta shimmied down the stepladder and the worthless thing buckled as she reached the last step. She hit the ground with a noisy thump, groaning as the pack of matches skidded out of her hand.

The back of her RA uniform skit, a long black pleated military-regulated skirt, hitched up her backside.

Predictable. Despite the weight of Carlotta’s bulky skirt, intended to serve both as defense and design, it hadn’t been made in mind for runty dog beastbane like herself. She’d been forced to alter it. Cutting away the dense fabric so it wouldn’t tangle with her legs and trip her over in combat. Or, as it did, during her first soul-crushing year at the outpost, trip her every time she got up from the fucking chair.

On a human, it would be a mini-skirt.

On a person of her size, it was… still a mini-skirt. Perhaps even shorter.

The white blouse Carlotta wore covered more than her skirt ever could, fitting on her like a dress, the long shirt nearly eclipsing the skirt’s existence. The pleated folds sticking out like it was sown into the blouse than the truth. Carlotta compromised with her skimpy skirt by wearing a set of garters and a pair of snipped black thigh-highs. She didn’t need the feet or the knee parts of the thigh-highs.

Not because she was so short, she didn’t have feet or knees but because…

Carlotta crawled back onto her feet, a pair of arched paws leading up to furry stubby legs. Cedar-brown fur coating her mishmash of paw and foot. Her animal parts going up to her knees before they became human-like hips, thick thighs holding up her upright rump and the fluffy tail that wagged between them.

The nails of her doggy claws clicked and clacked on the stone floor. Clear like the rest of her family’s.

She threw an eye at her unwanted guest, the oh so mysterious Brom Yieldsun.

He was still out. Snoozing like a baby despite being shocked by the truth orb. What an asshole.

And since that was the case, Carlotta wouldn’t bother with professional protocol just yet.

The back of her skirt was still up, held aloft by her curved tail. Long and flared, the brown fur turning white around the fuzzy tip, long strands of stray hair aiding to the puffiness of her blueblood tail. She was a Fabre, a member of an important military family line. But real Fabres’ had their tails docked. And she’d gone without it against her will. Heirs that were intended to be married off didn’t need to think about fighting or military strategies or earning their birthright by joining the force.

Carlotta’s tail slowly fanned cool air to soothe the ache clawing at her.

Why hadn’t this Brom read the note outside? It was written in plain common tongue. Answer truthfully to the orb, get a day pass and move the fuck on. She wrote it as politely as she could without disclosing her condition.

[The Royal Army’s Outpost is currently understaffed and will be closed until the third of spring.]

Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!

Carlotta collected the pack of matches and took one out. Striking it against her desk’s edge, she lit it. “Now let’s see if this is real or not.” Carlotta lifted up the set of legal papers and allowed the match’s flame to lick the edges. It didn’t burn. “Holy fuck, he actually paid for a real snooty paper-pusher to make these!” she breathed. “Wow. Just who the heck is this guy?”

Trouble, that’s what. Passed out trouble that wouldn’t be up and kicking for a long while.

The ache throbbed at her. Her insides squeezing and clenching.

She glanced at the asshole. Damn, why did he also have to be a looker? Blond hair. Soft skin. It looked like he hadn’t ever needed to do a lick of labor in his entire life. And why would he? He’s human. Had the whole world catering for his sorry ass. Pretty face with pretty hands, he probably worked for one of the gangs up on the mainland. They sent him around as their good face.

Maybe he’s here to hassle some of the island folk?

They took too much money and he’s here as their first warning. The carrot before the stick.

Carlotta rubbed her thighs together, feeling the slickness dribbled down. Hot and sticky, trickling clear droplets of her estrus’ unyielding secretions. The outpost wasn’t supposed to be open until the third of spring. The third! It was still the first, for goodness’ sake! Tourist season was ending. Planting season on the rise.

Nobody would come around for a day pass now. Nobody but the asshole, trouble incarnate.

And honestly, Carlotta couldn’t hold herself back much more.

It was that time of season. Her time of season.

Heat.

Oh how, could a human stand it? Any creature stand it?

Carlotta smelled herself everywhere. Her little tower outpost stagnant and stewing in her distinctive aroma. The ‘fuck-me’ pheromones that radiated out of her every sweating pore. Pungent and persistent, it battered her sensitive nose. Weakening its keen sense until all she could smell was sex, sex, sex.

Sweet and firm and rich.

It didn’t even matter that it was her own sex. All her body wanted to know was why she wasn’t getting it?

Carlotta’s insides churned. Blood swelling the obvious places and bloating the others. Every inch of her seemed a bit fatter, a bit chubbier and swollen. Her white skin reddening whenever it damned well pleased. Her inner thighs a flustered pink. Her collarbone and chest a rosy freckled red. Even the tips of her human-ears, not the corgi-ones that sat on her head, were stop sign red.

And her breasts were a piece of work.

They sat stiffly on her chest. Throbbing. Pulsating. Rubbing up against the inside of her blouse. Her mounds went up a size, thanks to the heat, and were painful to live with. Everything she wore scratched and itched and pressed against her breasts the wrong way. Nipples like live electric wires. The underside of her breasts flesh-covered grenades. Heat seemed to help. Massaging them with her palms warmed up kept the pains down but that couldn’t compare to weight they brought. Heavier. Ruder.

Her heat-intoxicated breasts ordered her blouse around. The poor shirt lifted up and bobbing because of mounds. And she was an average girl. Two simple breasts. And now, two simply bigger breasts.

But the worse was what was down below. The reason she’d hadn’t pulled the back of her skirt down.

Cool air, helped. Colder air, more. But direct contact, ah, that would help the most. Because… Carlotta shifted from foot to foot, attempting to not give into her perverted instincts. Pantyless. Shameless. Because her pussy, mound, lips, folds, vulva, clit were engorged. The fattest they’ll ever be until summer. Obscenely, her pussy was wider than ever, emitting waves of sex-stirring stench that polluted the clean air.

“Brom? Brom? If you are awake and ready to face justice, say something now.”

The sleeping asshole didn’t respond.

“I will take your silence as a no and resume my outpost duties.” Carlotta said, cheeky. “Like relieving myself of undue sex… No, undue stress! I know what I said. Stress, not sex. Stress!”

There was no response either way.

Carlotta went back to her desk and pulled out her chair. She’d hadn’t much of a chance to hide most of her activities before Brom showed up. But luckily, he’d was passed out when she brought him in. And she remembered to push the uplifted chair into the desk at the last moment. Her dildo, one with a stick-on bottom and an okay knotted glass cock, sat waiting. The transparent length wet with her fluids of earlier.

Her fluffy tail dropped to wag lower.

She glanced at Brom, staring intensely at the veins in his neck and the flutter of his eyelids. His breaths were even, calm. Body relaxed despite the shock to his system. The truth orb only delivered electric shocks depending on the intensity of the lie, not what kind of lie. It made it easier to take in small-time crooks who straight-faced lied about robbing or selling stolen goods. So he had to say something pretty, pretty stupid to be knocked out this long.

But more than that…

Brom was still in the room. Asleep but there. A human. A person privy to her.

The human wasn’t awake but it still felt like he could be. He could catch her fucking the heat out of her system. He also could not. The temptation of being caught made her insides briefly slow. She wished she could just kick him out too but regulations required the due processing and follow-up of people who failed the truth orb.

Legally, he couldn’t leave her sight until he explained himself and his shifty papers.

Carlotta grabbed the bottle of lube that had fallen on the desk, the gooey liquid to be squeezed onto the head of the dildo. She squirted a good amount, pleased with the cool sensation the lube gave on her finger. Carlotta sat the bottle back on the desk and for the last time, she promised herself, looked at Brom.

Still asleep. Still non the wiser.

Carlotta lifted the front of her skirt and walked closer, pushing her lower half into the dildo’s sturdy shaft. “G-ahhhh-” she gasped, front sharp teeth digging deep into her lips. Her swollen clit slid down the firm length, leaving a slimy trail of sweet juice. Carlotta spreaded her legs and rubbed against the dildo, thrusting up in small shallow strokes. Her pussy audible slurping as the excess flood drizzled down her thighs and legs. Sinking in the black of her thigh-highs and making them even darker.

She rocked, her thighs and folds coming to work up and down the dildo like a stuttering pump.

Her perked clit, red and hot, pressing and pelting against the simulation of a dog beastbane’s knot. The base of the dildo blown up big and girthy, a thick crystal bump that was just the right temperature to take the edge off. Carlotta panted, her fangs rough in her mouth as she exhaled, a shout away from howling for the hell of it. Her insides ached. Cried. More. More! Something needed to be in.  
Carlotta climbed onto the chair, turned, and put both of her hands on her desk. Braced to keep steady.

Leaning over it, her pussy played with the dildo’s tip.

The knobby cockhead grazing her steaming lower lips, dripping hole and everything throbbing in between. She groaned weakly. The cockhead probing and pressing hard against her folds. Fuck! She dragged her teeth across her lips, making them raw and red and stinging to the touch. F-Fuck! Carlotta dragged her mound over the tip and teased her hole, letting maybe half an inch inside. The thick width of the dildo’s cockhead pushing open her entrance.

Carlotta adjusted her hips, her thighs shaking, cheeks and legs spread and ready.

She eased herself down, the dildo spreading her like a knife on bread. Carlotta snorted. That was a terrible metaphor. And what was she in that line of thought anyway? Butter? Jelly? Some other kind of smeared desert? She smiled, the good humor too much to stay serious-faced. The cockhead made a squelch as it sunk in further, female fluid fucked out, glass shaft fucked in.

It was a good substitute for the real thing. The real thing being anything else but a fucking dildo.

Hands. Fingers. Cocks. Tentacles. Better quality dildos. Anything else, anything with a pulse and shiver action, would have been better. But Carlotta didn’t have those kind of options on the tiny island of Isa Tula. Humans thought they were too good. Hardly any beastbane visited. And the ones that did tended to be guild-affiliated, aka, the Royal Army’s most hated.

And she knew where her loyalties lie no matter what her pussy might try to imply otherwise.

Taking the dildo halfway, Carlotta wiggled her chubby hips, trying to make the sex toy more lively. It always frustrated her around this point. Had she had a real partner: Male. Female. Undisclosed. Whatever. She would be in their lap right now. Their warm legs cushioning her ass. Maybe a hand on her breast. Maybe a hand on her hips. A partner that could keep up with her. Move a little. Fight against her. And submit. And yes, submit with her name on their lips, their hand gripping her hair as they served her.

If she moved too much with the dildo, the sex toy would fall out and that would totally ruin the mood.

Carlotta pushed down, relaxing. She took more of the length in, the shaft’s girth much wider and thicker on this lower end. Modifications to simulate a canine’s knot. Carlotta hissed. Who made this model of dildo? A dumbass? Knots weren’t just sticking a wider than usual rod up your ass. Knots flexed, they grew, they locked in place and they either made you into their bitch if you weren’t careful.

And she just couldn’t get the same feel from a toy and this was the best dildo in her collection?

Fuck HQ for lowering her wages. Fuck her family for cutting her off until she learned how the world worked. Fuck this dildo for not being good enough. And fuck herself for allowing this to even happen.

Rougher!

Why could this toy take her rougher!

Carlotta moved her hands off the table and took the dildo in, all in.

In a noisy messy slide, her pussy made its glassy shaft her bitch. Carlotta’s ass met the wood of her chair. Her pussy slit stuffed with the dildo’s worthless shaft, her insides clenching around it. Inner walls making it give in. To take her desire. To take her wants. To take her needs.

Good thing this dildo was reinforced or else, it’d crack.

Carlotta leaned back, resting her head on the chair’s top. She panted, unsatisfied. Two more days. Just two more days to go until she stopped feeling like shit. Carlotta tugged up the fallen skirt, gathering it bunch around her waist and out of the way. She stroked herself. Her pink hard clit receptive, sending pleasure to combine with the sensation of being plugged.

Because finally, she’ll stop leaking like a broken faucet.

Her body shuddered around the dildo, squeezing it so hard that a real cock would popped its load. Wasting her time either way. And she would be like for a while, blessed with stamina and endurance from her military training. Cumming and cumming and cumming until she passed out. The rest of the day a frustrated blur. Lawfrey sneaking to sleep upstairs and sneaking out before he caught a whiff of her.

Carlotta’s hips rocked, little quakes crossing her impaled pussy as both a prelude and warning.

Her first orgasm since the asshole’s interruption was about to arrive. And it was just as unsatisfying as the ones before it. Carlotta stopped playing with her clit and went to finger herself, trying to stick her index in. She always needed something more. Her entrance stretched, burning in a delicious pain, as she forced it beyond its limits. She forced in another finger, bending back and forth in a stroking motion.

Ah...

It was almost, almost-

Her inner walls clenched and she pulled out her fingers just in time, her insides demanding more and more. The dildo, as sticky the bottom was, lurched from the seat. Her pussy greedily pulling more of the flared base in. She reached her hand around it and held, shifting the dildo back and forth. Slapping her inner walls to simulate the last thrusting hits of a real beastbane.

She came.

Carlotta arched weakly, her legs spreading wide and her little paw feet hitting the inside of her own desk. Two pitiful thumps as her orgasm tried to sweep her away. She arched a little more, the chair always a little too big for her. Her backside slid forward, shoulders falling back and her ass displayed in the air. Feet meeting the desk’s thin edge. She thrusted once, twice, trying to ride the relief an orgasm gave.

In a blink.

Briefly, everything was all right.

In a blink.

It wasn’t. At all.

Carlotta breathed in a body-shuddering breath, her long tongue lolling, a bit of drool pooling out.

She tugged the dildo out of her hole and admired it. It was good enough. She brought the drenched end to her mouth and sucked on it.

Sex was… Sex was… Sex was…

And the taste of it, even her own, could tide her over for this heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Femdom. 
> 
> Associated Kinks: Abuse of Authority. Power Dynamics. Power Play.


	2. Preliminary Prowler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Carlotta asserts herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to Note: Sex! (of the continued masturbating kind.)
> 
> Associated Kinks: Power Dynamics. Femdom. Power Play. Exhibitionism. Abuse of Authority. Dominance Play. Orgasm Denial/Delay.

Carlotta leaned over her desk, knees digging hard into the cushion of her chair.

Ah, this was the stuff. A new angle really made a difference.

Carlotta’s curvy hips pushed back. The dildo pushed in. The glass shaft burrowing deep inside her heat-sick pussy. The upper half of her tail wagged between her ass-cheeks. Damp and fuzzy. Tickling each sloping cheek with its frantic energy. The bottom half busied itself with directing the dildo along, wrapped around the base of the sex toy and thrusting in for her pleasure.

She scanned her work area, the shared office space between her and Lawfrey.

It was your usual run-of-the-mill decrepit tower. Black stone walls to look intimidating. Black stone floors to keep the bloodstains down. She and Lawfrey had done their best to liven the place up. Installed wooden cupboards and shelves to add more space. Bought file cabinets and storage bins. The real bare minimum stuff that should have already been in the tower.

Their two desks, the creaky abandoned sort, sat adjacent from each other.

Lawfrey’s towards the door and hers towards the shelves. Made perfect sense considering their duties.

The only fashionable thing they bought was the welcome mat. One that hardly got any use. Nobody came by. She and Lawfrey did their rounds. Kept the peace. Watched the monsters. And that was it.

Or so it said on the books, fucking Headquarters and their bureaucratic bullshit.

Carlotta lifted a sheet from the ink-stinking mass of papers sitting on her desk. Her inbox addressed to her, ‘Commander’ drowning under the weight of three large stacks. Her outbox wobbling, overfilled. The newest addition to that hell pile, Adventure Report 002831-C, threatened to flutter to the ground. Getting hazed by your fellows in the army was nothing new. She’d done it herself plenty. But this was just cruel.

Headquarters kept on dumping all of their paperwork here.

Budget reports. Supply orders. Reprimands. Permissions of Leave. Travel records. Wage numbers.

Spirits, it was like they were rubbing it in her face! Here’s what we make, how about you? Bastards. In a full-manned outpost, there would be a troop of twenty soldiers and a head commander. Aka, plenty of subordinates she could shuffle this bullshit off to. But with just her and Lawfrey, it was down right impossible.

Those idiots up in HQ were abusing her rank and position.

Exploiting a loophole to make her be responsible for the outgoing mail to the mainland. On paper, it didn’t sound like that all. Maintaining relations with our mainland cousins via shared workload with out Centralian-born commander.

Spirits, her relations with them was being fucked into the ground by this bullshit.

Carlotta pushed the latest report out of the way and plopped on the desk. “Whyyy~” she moaned, twisting the dildo inside. “Why do you assholes have to make things so difficult? File your own damn paperwork. Arrange your own restock orders. Or if I really, really have to do it, why can’t I get paid more?!”

She tilted her hips up, spreading her legs as far they could go. The slight sting delicious.

“Gonna fuck me, do it right.”

Her tail drove the dildo inside of her, ramming her walls. The shaft tilted up. Its mid-sized head grinding against the roof of her pussy. Skimming along her sensitive nerves. Her insides clenched around the toy, yanking it from her tail’s grasp. Damn, she was so horny. Carlotta reached back and grabbed her cheeks. Pulling them apart and letting the cool air dip in. The flared base of the dildo rubbed against her thighs.

“Do it right, damn it.”

Ah, this dildo never did it right. A fucking tease is what it was.

Carlotta pushed her hips up and swung her tail towards the dildo’s jittery base, coiling around it. She pulled it out. An audible pop, then more of that liquid lust ran down her legs. Carlotta let the toy hit her chair and sighed. She wished she could get a permission of transfer. Just once.

Be in a real outpost with real soldiers under her command.

A few studs and studettes interested in working out their concerns with their commander. Sexually.

But that was so unlikely to ever happened.

The twin swords of nepotism, Incompetence and Unprofessionalism, dangled over her head. But every single day she managed to stay here was like shaking her ass at them. Thinking about her future was depressing. But today and tomorrow and maybe the day after that, she could see herself toughing it out a little longer.

Self-righteousness the greatest salary a woman could ask for.

So decrepit was this place that generally most folks thought it was an automated post. No actual army officers living inside. And honestly, Carlotta wouldn’t blame them for that. She wished she wasn’t living here either. They both lived on the second floor. Stiff cots waiting in the evening. Bad backs in the morning.

Their staircase up a mix of wood panels and bricks that sunk inward inside of the rounded walls.

Even the creepy innkeeper wanted in on this place. The crazy chick with the haunted place. Every Saturday, the little weirdo would do a séance in front of their door. Ignoring Carlotta’s polite but stern suggestions to leave.

Regardless of its morbid appearance, inside and out, it had all the usual sounds you’d expect from an outpost manned by proud officers of the Royal Army.

Pen scratching. Bored sighing. Lewd panting.

Ah yes, the panting.

She was trying to forget about that.

Carlotta leaned on her palms, shaking, breath steam and curling into thin smoke signals. Fuuuck! She heaved with her lungs, trying to suck in all the sweet, sweet air the tower had to offer. Carlotta recoiled.

Ugh, all she smelled was herself.

Her own scent, aroused and primed for mating of the miserable kind.

She tilted her head to the left, careful to keep her mouth and its unreasonable downpour away from her papers. Not only panting but drooling. A little saliva. A lot. Her tender lips were open, puffing out erotic-charged heat. Spirits, she felt as swollen as ever. Everything aching and throbbing and stretching.

Carlotta turned her head to the only couch in the outpost.

Her self-proclaimed perp station. Many a rowdy drunk or a lazy thief got to rest their stupid heads on its fine brown leather goodness. She penny-pinched for it. The easiest type of couch to clean without resorting to hand-washing.

Just spray and wipe, haha.

A pair of eyes met hers.

Brom’s.

“Don’t.” she mouthed, staring him down. “Don’t do it.”

As she spoke, his mouth was already opening, sucking in air to create word sounds he shouldn’t.

“Your tail is cute.”

A disarming compliment at any other time, Carlotta merely stared at him. Confused. What on Surfeit did her tail have to do with him listening to her?

Had her tone been wrong? Did she stutter over a word? Could he not comprehend the word, “Don’t.” and the two following words, “do it.” Could he have heard them in reverse? "It do, don’t." It made some sense either way. Don’t speak. Don’t talk.

Brom seemed... intelligent.

Not undead or possessed or drunk or drugged. He had to have some form of competence to earn money for the ferry, to be vetted by the mainland outpost overseeing the ferry passage and to somehow arrive to her outpost.

Or could he have just coasted on by with his good looks?

Carlotta decided to explain and imply in full detail, careful to keep an even tone.

“I can’t imagine a single thing that would be appropriate to say right now. Off the record, we could just let this go. We both don’t speak a word about this to anyone and especially to each other. If you speak and signal your wakefulness, I’m obligated to begin processing and assessing your character. Let it go.”

“Wow, are those ears real? They’re the biggest I’ve seen as clip-ons from the costume shop.”

Carlotta twitched.

What was coming out of his mouth?

“But did you hear me? I said, your tail is really cute.” he was all teeth as he talked, a frisky smile. “I’m complementing you. You’re suppose to say something back. Hello? Cutie with the tail? I’m being nice here. Considering your state. But I’m not one to judge. I didn’t wake up in the middle of something, did I?”

Humans can’t ever resist commenting on the most inane of situations.

Even this, a female beastbane handling her heat in the most productive of ways. Beastbane handled situations with better grace than what this human was doing. Trying to engage with her for what? A beastbane would sniff pointedly. Give a certain glance and nod. And then it was done. Acknowledged but not spoken. But humans, oh they just loved to hear themselves blabber. Put a group of them in a cell and they’ll start chatting the night away. The next day, they’re all friends and buddy-buddy.

Social animals.

Humans could befriend absolutely anything that day and kill them on the next.

And the way Brom just kept looking at her. Kept on doing it like he wanted to start something. Directly in the eyes. His eyebrows raising in expectation. Was he… challenging her? Him? A human who couldn’t handle a basic truth orb? A fucking pretty boy crook? Has she fallen so low that even the likes of him could question her authority and standing.

Brom made a slight jerk of his head. Gesturing to her exposed backside.

“Are you going to handle that? Unless it’s for me, which I’d like to say I’m flattered, really, but-”

What was she supposed to do here?

Get upset? Rush to cover herself? For whom. Him?

Carlotta kept her legs opened, black skirt hitched over hips and ass. Tail stiff and raised. She did not defer to anyone below her station. Who did he think he was? Carlotta’s dog ears quirked. Tensing on her head and arching back.

She showed her teeth right back at him. Wonderful white fangs.

Brom coughed into his hand, breaking eye contact.

Weak.

Carlotta swallowed down her growl of disgust.

“Did we get off on the wrong foot, I mean, paw here? Doggy toes? Pebble feet. Let me start over.”

The whole time he talked, it was obvious he didn’t have a drop of decency in his body.

As cute and clever he thought he was, glancing at her out the sides of his eyes, his stare didn’t leave. His gray eyes roamed her standing figure, sweeping over splayed thighs, arched hips and her lady bits hidden by her tail. And worse still, her body was receptive.

A partner was a partner no matter the race or gender.

Her heat-sick body cooked her reddening skin. Goosebumps appearing. Softer parts tensing.

Their eyes met.

Hers angry. His confusing.

His eyes looked alive. Eager. They took more secret glances at her body before meeting hers once again. Consciously? Subconsciously? Not the least bit ashamed that he’d been caught. Instead, he seemed to be looking at her to do something. She couldn’t understand him. She really couldn’t understand him. It was as if he was speaking another language. Both in words and body.

She studied him.

Brom was slender and slight, his broad shoulders narrow as he slunched on the couch. He was taller than he had any right to be. All unnecessary limbs and a baby-faced awkwardness that kept to him like a second skin. The look of a spring chick. Yellow hair in fresh-feather glory. And yet to grow into his slender frame. He moved like a person who hadn’t been tall for very long.

Or maybe the human was trying to goad her.

He looked with his chin, not with his head the way the taller sort tended to do. Needing to be reminded to look down first. His eyes wandered the floor. Studying all the ground level things and nothing of the tower’s shelves and oddities. Blond uneven bangs sticking to his slim face. His knuckles and hands gaunt. But soft. Too soft. For someone who didn’t carry a coin to his name, he shouldn’t have the skin of those who could afford it.

The human wore a pair of dark slacks, no shoes, and a white shirt. All of which didn’t fit him right.

Borrowed? Stolen?

The only thing trustworthy was his face.

“I said, your tail is cute.” he repeated, softly. As if he was speaking to an infant. “And you’re cute too. Like a little puppy dog dressed up for show. Why aren’t you saying anything? I’m complimenting you. It’s the least you could do. Looking like that.”

Spirits why, today?

“Last warning. I am willing to ignore the previous inappropriate statements.” Carlotta said through clenched teeth. “Do not speak and I will not respond. You are here because you failed to give correct information to the outpost’s truth orb. As this outpost is not officially open, I am willing to not give you a fine or engage in prosecuting as long as you allow me to vet you properly. Via questioning.”

“I’ll be honest.”

Brom craned his neck, scratching at his shoulder.

“I don’t think you actually have that authority. I mean, look at you. You look like a tiny dog-woman playing a sexy cop. Your skirt is too short. Your shirt looks like it probably belongs to someone else. Probably the real cop who’s stationed here. Let me guess: he left you in charge and you got horny waiting for him. I guess I should be lucky you didn’t hump me in my sleep.”

“What did you just imply?”

Brom shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m just calling it how I see it. There’s only one bitch in this room and we both know it’s not me.” he snorted. “No offense. I was just making a dog pun.”

Humans, everybody!

Don’t they just make everything better? Let’s give a hand to this asshole.

“W-what are you doing?”

Carlotta opened a drawer and pulled out her status items. Her id car, RA badge and commander seal.

“Just giving you a round of applause with my imaginary Royal Army goods.” she clapped them together, laughing. “This is the first time I’ve ever had to deal with a stupid human. Sure, you morons might try to talk a storm away but even your kind can sense power. You must be new. Really you-woke-up-in-a-hospital new if you can’t feel my presence.”

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

Carlotta pointedly sniffed at the air, responding with heavy silence.

“Right, and I’m going to-”

“ _Kneel._ ”

[Activating Skill: ( _Kneel lvl 20_ )]

 

Brom hit the floor with a sickening thud, almost magically swept away from his perch on the couch. Eyes startled. Chin weakly trying to rise. “U-. Ugh. Uuuu-” Cute but Carlotta hadn’t asked for commentary. Hands balling into fists. Knees spreading. Neck arching. His easy-going breath went frantic, high. Little peeps of distress as he forget himself. Still trying to speak but failing.

Pearls of saliva ran down from his trembling lips.

What a sweet neck Brom had. All long and elegant like he was born from somewhere important. And look where he is now. A country outpost in an empty village. His yellow hair rose around the nape of his neck, exposing the softness and the sway of his prone, obedient form. Shoulders shifting, resisting and then quiet, still.

Regardless of what the human thought on the inside, his body obeyed her.

It knelt.

Carlotta smiled from her eyes to her mouth. Pleased. It didn’t matter if one might catch her grinning. Brom couldn’t see it, head faced down. She hardly ever got a chance to use her Job Class skills. Seeing it in action, it send a shiver of pleasure down her spine. Her tail wagged. Ears finally relaxing. She’d asserted herself and Brom, whether he’d acknowledged it or not, accepted it.

People with strong wisdom or charisma could shrug the effects off. But those without could still struggle.

And where was Brom’s.

His breath eased. Body motionless aside from the gentle rise and fall of his back. Carlotta looked low. His eyes were closed. Smooth and unburdened as if he was swept into a careless peaceful daze. Carlotta brushed the back of skirt down and sat properly on her chair. There was still work to be done and he could sit there for a while. Just like a-

“…Good boy.” the words came out. An accident. A clear slip of the tongue.

And yet-

“Ngh.” Brom grunted. His head attempting to rise. Shoulders shifting all over again.

“Are you not a good boy?” Carlotta said to no one in particular. “Good boys feel good, don’t they? You looked like you felt good there on the floor. If someone isn’t a good boy, maybe they shouldn’t feel good about their current circumstances. And someone did feel good about it. Maybe me? Good boys make work better.”

Brom slumped.

“Good. I will attend to you in fifteen minutes. Let me know if you get stiff or need to go to the bathroom.”

Carlotta sighed, pulled the next file of paperwork from her inbox, and began to read.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t think you were listening to me earlier." she said after a while, a lull falling over her. "I am Carlotta Fabre, Head Commander of the Ankora Village Outpost. And even if I was not commander, your behavior towards me would still be considered appalling. You may nod if you understand that.”

Brom weakly shook his head. “W-”

“Don’t speak. I merely wanted you to understand that. Do you or do you not agree that your behavior was bad. Nod truthfully now."

Brom stilled. His neck stiffened. Was he in thought or was he thinking of the right answer?

"I-" he started. "I-"

He ended in a sigh and nodded. Good.

“Good boy.” Carlotta said, teasing him a little more. She meant well and it wasn’t her problem that he had some weird hang-up towards. “Good boys know when they are bad, don’t they?”

Brom… He groaned for no good reason and lowered his head, his bangs falling over to brush against his pinking skin. The human sharply inhaled. Fists clenching and unclenching as his body fought against shudders? Shivers? It was odd to watch. Him fighting against himself. A beautiful back arching and writhing over a few words. Good words.

He jerked, desperately trying to get up. He gave, desperately trying to follow her order.

Carlotta watched him. Her breath growing deep. Her eyes honing in on the beautiful struggle. His face pinker. His struggles wilder. He seemed to forget himself and who was watching. Soft grunts of distress. Soft swears of dislike. Or maybe he did remember. He glanced at her, lips forming into an angry line. And yet his neck, oh it arched for her. Bared itself to her. Precious skin and precious submission.

As he writhed, legs spread, she couldn’t help but notice how his cock presented itself.

Tenting in those slacks, a dark suspicious stain growing in the seat.

She wondered how the effect of the commander skill felt on him. Did it feel like chains? Collars? A heavy weight on his body? Or was it something more mental. His own mind disregarding his desires. Twisting them until he felt, of his own will, that he was kneeling with purpose? It was interesting.

Most people under the skill didn’t make that much of fuss in the genital region. Or at least, she’d never known.

Watching him, her hands wandered to her thighs and spread them. Fingers brushing against her inner thighs and trembling flesh until she touched herself. Carlotta rubbed her folds, sighing. Her insides stirred yet again. Sex… Sex… Sex… What trouble. She moved her legs apart and played with herself, uncaring of him or anyone who’d might appear. This was her tower. This was her outpost.

Brom’s gaze went slowly across her knees and flesh until they saw her exposed yet again.

He made a show of it. Trying to glance away. Trying not to look like he was staring. As if her pleasure was for his entertainment. All the while, his body struggled. Arms fighting against invisible chains. Legs against imaginary restraints. Brom humped the ground, his hips grinding. The damp spot growing so wet that trickles of white were like stars against the black of the floor.

Carlotta, with two fingers, pulled apart her wet hole. Her palm pressing against her throbbing clit.

Brom moved his hips towards her. Obviously thinking about fucking her with his crook’s cock. She’s nude. She’s horny. “Why aren’t they fucking like rabbits?” his eyes seemed to say. The nerve of him.

Carlotta moved her fingers away and licked them clean, showing off her long tongue.

His eyes got even bigger.

What did he think a tongue was for? Sucking his cock? Licking his balls?

Spirits, his eyes gave him away.

Carlotta crawled off her chair, ignoring the usual bit of humiliation that followed, and walked over to him. She got between his knees and watching him closer, sniffing his male musk. Salty and sour and human. Carlotta blew a puff of air. Brom’s cock twitched from the tip to the root. Her finger went to his zipper and pulled, slowly revealing his scrawny shaft and unremarkable balls.

How did he think he could satisfy a woman with this, she’d never know.

“No messes in my office.”

Brom nodded. “Yeah, that’s why you’re here to clean up after me.”

“I’d clean up after a good boy but I don’t think there’s one here. Just a perp getting his rocks off.”

Carlotta reached for his cock and pulled it out, pre-cum making a mess all over her hand. She pushed it against his front, the balls coming out as well. “Your cock is really, really short. You put something like this in me, it couldn’t reach. So tiny it is. Tinier than me. Is that why you’re up to no good? Can’t give anyone good lovin’?”

“M-my cock isn’t short or anything! It’s right there. You feel it, right? I’m dripping all over you!”

“Sure it is.”

Carlotta opened her mouth and made to take it in. She missed. “Oh, I couldn’t find it.” Carlotta tried again. She missed. “There’s something sticky and warm in my hand but I just can’t see it. It’s really worthless to have a cock like this. I’m probably the smallest girl you’ll meet and not even this could satisfy me. I’m sorry.”

“Stop making stuff up, it’s right there!”

She ignored him, moving to cup his balls. They were swollen and heavy with seed.

“Why, I don’t believe you have balls either.” Carlotta bounced them with her palm. “I don’t feel anything! Anything at all!” She pulled his cock right from his base. “Just what is this? Not a cock. Not a pussy. Even if it was small, it could fit me. Maybe a tentacle?” Carlotta gave it a wiggle. “Nothing.”

Brom pushed against her hand. She allowed him. His whole face was pink now. Eyes tearing up.

“I’m not listening to this.”

Carlotta gave him a few lazy strokes, insulting his cock all the while as she worked him. His thin cock fattened up, oozing thick drops of droopy cum. She curled one hand around his cockhead. The other groping his fat balls. “Could this be a tongue? Maybe an arm?” Carlotta moved into his kneeling lap, grinding her mound into her shaft. The sound of it nasty and wet. Brom’s breath hitched. So cute.

She let go of his cock and let her hips do the work, changing her position to thrusting against him.

Her clit claiming the whole of his runny shaft from top to bottom. Sticky white spreading into her swollen pink. Brom moaned against her. His head falling into her hair, kissing her scalp. She sped up her thrusts, thinking of her pleasure. She clawed into his clothes. His back giving way, slammed against the couch. He whimpered against her, lap attempting to direct his cock into her hole.

Did he forget who was in charge here?

Carlotta lifted up off his cock and grabbed his collar, forcing his head to bend. She sucked her fingers then pushed them inside of her pussy, fucking herself over his cock. “Even good boys don’t get the right to my privates. And you’re just a perp. A crook. Worthless. Something for me to write up and put away.” she rode them, gasping against his ear. She wanted him to hear her. She wanted him to realize that nothing he held meant anything to her.

Her hips jerked.

She came, cumming over his sad cock wasting and weeping cum for the stone cold floor. Her sweet juices dripping down and marking it in her scent. It stunk of her so much that he might as well gave it to her as another dildo. Carlotta pushed off him and sat on the floor, her legs still cocked open. “But I’m being unfair here. Let’s start the slate clean.”

Carlotta grabbed Brom’s cock and brought him close. He panted and swearing, “Yes, fuck, yes.”

She let go and pinched his balls. Gently. The wuss in front of her couldn't even handle that.

“G-guh! I can’t. I can’t-” his cock jerked and spat out weak squirts of cum. She flicked it. It was just as hard as before. She flicked it again. Brom groaning against her. “P-Please! C’mon, don’t be a bitch! Finish me off. C'mon. C'mon. Bitch!” Carlotta yanked his collar down and sniffed his neck. It smelled so nice. She growled and rubbed her canines against his adam’s apple. He quieted down.

"Listen. I will assume that you are indeed new here to the island of Isa Tula. What do you think the word commander means? Let’s go down the list of what it does not mean. Sexual invitation. Pleasantries. Casual chit-chat with unvetted criminals. And how do I know you are a criminal?"

Carlotta pushed his cock back into his slacks and zipped him back up.

“You lied to a truth orb over basic information.” Carlotta spoke, letting disbelief color her tone. Make him think that she might be on his side. “That tells me you’re a liar. How long you slept tells me the intensity of your lying. White lies, you get a little tiny shock. The truth orb communicating, knock it off. But you? Quick. Tell me. What time do you think it is?”

“Morning? Late morning? I didn’t exactly see a clock outside.”

“It’s near evening. Sun’s setting and the end of my day watch is close at hand. Are you aware of how this influences how I treat you? That what is important here is not what you think of me but what I think of you. You may speak.”

“And what do you think of me, uh, Commander?”

“You don’t want to know the answer to that.”

Carlotta relaxed, ending the skill cast.

“Go on. Get up and sit there. Perp couches are for perps like you.”

He stayed there, kneeling. Why? The floor had to have been uncomfortable after all this time. Was this suppose to appease her?

“I haven’t done anything, I think.” the human spoke up. “ Before you judge me, can’t we both calm down? Think a minute. I don’t- I didn’t mean to, uh, undress… I mean, stare. I mean, fuck, leer.”

"Here are the following laws I can charge you with: Sexual Deviancy. Public Masturbation. Decency. Voyeurism. The Godiva Amendments 1, 2 and 6. And these are laws you unwittingly committed within twenty minutes in my custody. I'd hate to see what you could do free of your own will.”

“I’m… new here. Like this isn’t even my planet kind of new. Hypothetically, I mean if any goddesses are listening. I have amnesia. But that’s no excuse. You should punish me with the full extent of the law. Just lengthen it out and take me to task with it. Brutally.”

Carlotta blinked.

“What are you saying?” she asked. “Are you aware that I can recite these words in front of a jury of your own peers? If not, I’ll remind you. Anything you say now in front of an officer of the peace can and will be used against you in a court of law.”

Brom ignored her and rose his hands, concentrating. Mumbling something under his breath.

“Lucid dream. Power of me. Lucid dream. Power for me. Lucid dream. Power over me.”

He opened his eyes.

“Okay, why don’t your bring your cute little ass back over here?”

Silence.

“Did you just make a sexual non-consensual offer to a Royal Army officer?”

“No.” he replied dumbly. “No!" Brom repeated. "I made an offer to a… dream girl? G-Get over here?”

“That’s another count under Sexual Deviancy. Though I figure the judge will just give you an unwitting charge instead of premeditated. I’m seeing six months of hard labor in your future. How’s that sound? Maybe eight if I personally testify. And is that what you want, boy? Me punishing you under the firm force of the law.”

He looked a little out of sorts. Cheeks pinkish. Eyes wide. Pupils bigger than before. There was a faint scent of something mixing into her aroma. Male and musky. Overtaking the human’s original odor. Sea salt and beach sand and leather from the couch.

Carlotta sniffed deeper in his direction, tilting her head.

“I’m not a boy.” he shuddered out.

Ah, it was arousal. Male arousal. More of it.

So much of it spreading out. Almost as if he was trying to entice her to come back.

She spied for more physical proof of it. Between Brom’s legs, he was still visibly hard. His cock tenting in those baggy pants. Twitching. He didn’t even bother to hide it. Weird. Carlotta thought it would have gone down. He had been put in his place. She couldn’t be his favorite person right now and for human males, showing such parts of themselves in an unfavorable situation were considered a sign of submission.

Humans are strange creatures.

“But you are one under me.” Carlotta pressed. "I don't mean to insult you. It's only a fact."

She looked forward to explaining why with some aids, most likely his own body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was getting too long so I chopped it.


	3. Collared Crook, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Carlotta corners her prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to note: No sex!
> 
> Associated kinks: Femdom edging into Gentle Femdom. Pet-Play. Pet/Master.

Something about this human set Carlotta on edge. The divide of impulse and instinct shrinking the longer she breathed in his scent. Her eyes couldn’t keep away. Watching him. Stalking him. There was just something about him… Ah, she couldn’t put her tongue on it. Was it his scent? His movements? The way he spoke to her? It couldn’t only be those things, could it?

Her entire body tensed. Tailoring itself to catch every little move Brom made.

Dog ears swiveling towards his location. Tail low and idle like she was on the prowl in tall thick grass. “Careful now,” her instinct said. “Prey is here,” her impulse said. Even the tip was behaving. The fluffier white strands hidden under the trained curl of her tail.

All of Carlotta’s senses, ones that shouldn’t be acting like this over an ordinary human man, sharpened.

Her panting dwindled into a silent keening call. Warning others away from her den. The scent of her pheromones changed. Before they said, “fuck me”. Now, they were a heady mix of territorial “mine, mine, mine” and something else she hadn’t smelled ever coming from herself. This other aroma… It couldn’t be what she thought it was? Carlotta turned her mind away from that thought. Why did it feel like she was on the hunt? Cornering her prey before she made the kill.

And did she really want to know what counted as the ‘kill’ here?

Back on her chair and desk, Carlotta forced herself to keep her eyes forward. No peeking to the side. Had it been anyone else, she would have dealt with them different. The outpost had a makeshift cell in the back. Nice and narrow with a single wooden plank to sit on. Complete with a bucket for the usual stuff.

Why hadn’t she just thrown him in there when he talked back?

Carlotta rubbed her thighs together, slick with both her fluid and his cum.

Why hadn’t she just fucked him if she wanted him in that way?

He was probably up for it, the asshole. Trying to butter her up for his oh so great human cock.

But.

Plenty of travelers and tourists have graced her doors and Carlotta never went ahead and unzipped them. Fondled them for her own fun. Carlotta ran her thumb across her fingers. Mmmh, she could still feel it. The sensation of a cock fattening up in her hands. The silly thing twitching and leaning against her. Unlike its owner, it didn’t talk nonsense. The pink of his pretty cockhead. The subtle thickness of his shaft.

The whole time she was jerking Brom off, she saw something in his face, his whole body.

Bet he didn’t even know he was doing it.

Brom submitted to her. His thin legs cocked open. His long neck displaying itself to her. Pale and pink and splotchy with frustration and lust. The runny blush that ate up his pretty face. That blond hair of his sticking to his cheeks. Every inch of his body gave off an aura of submission.

They way he leaned and bent for her.

Him so tall and she so short and yet, and yet, he was hers.

And more than that, the asshole, in between his groans and gasping, smiled without meaning too.

Carlotta brought her hands together, her thumbs restless. Claws lengthening.

She ran her eyes over him again. She couldn’t keep them away from him. Kneeling like that. Head bowled. Neck presented like an offering. He probably didn’t know he was doing it. Presenting the softest parts to himself for inspection. His baggy shirt sagged around his neck and collarbone, baring more of that untouched pretty skin. A bit of muscle of those shoulders of his. Broad but narrow as they sat on him.

They reminded her of a chick’s first flight, little scrawny wings flapping in all the wrong ways.

Carlotta sniffed, first light, then deep. The smell of him. Sand and salt and sea. Ferry rides and the scent of burnt sugar the ship always carried. Then his own. Cloth and sweat and seed. Male seed. Musk and man and sex. Carlotta sniffed a little more. Just what was this sweet yellow thing in front of her? She shifted in her seat, body beginning to rise to take a much closer sniff and stopped. Instead, she spoke.

“You don’t have to stare at the floor. You can look at me. With respect, mind you.”

Brom raised his head. Those gray eyes dark and pleading. He briefly looked her in the eyes. An action that was denied when she raised an eyebrow and clicked her teeth together. No. He did not have that right unless he wanted to be put in his place a second time. His eyes went elsewhere. Glancing at her ears and tail, claws and teeth and the fur that coated her lower legs.

She tapped on her commander seal, summoning his eyes to look there.

That was the only thing about her Brom should be paying attention to. Her authority over him.

After that, Brom went silent. He was quiet before but this was of a different nature. He unclenched his hands. Relaxed on his knees. He was antsy, no, restless. His silence seemed to scream he wanted something from her. He looked at her. He looked away. Hips messily grinding down into the stone. His display trying to court her attention.

“Is something wrong?”

Brom startled at that. Odd. “No. I’m just sitting here. Is that going to be a problem, Commander?”

“No, carry on.”

He went back at it. Glancing at her, glancing away. Then he made a big show of it, changing from his kneeling position to just sitting on the floor. Sitting now crossed-legs style with his hands in his lap. He rested his back against the couch. And that was it. Just his glances and the sound of him breathing.

Through his mouth. Like an animal.

Carlotta chose to ignore it.

“Alright, I’ll ask you again. Is there something you need? Bathroom. Bed. Food. Water.”

“I said I’m just sitting here.”

Her ears arched back. “That didn’t sound like an answer.”

There it was. “N-No.” That something about him. He sat up straighter. Ducked his head. Those pretty eyes hidden from her sight. She wished he didn’t. What would they show? More of that strange, strange pleading… For her to go easier on him? For her to acknowledge him in the way he wanted? The words that followed after- “No, I don’t need anything, Commander.”

The tremor in his voice. The soft way he spoke, choosing the best set of words to appease her.

It was, her entire body twitched in response, attractive.

Carlotta turned away, flailing on the inside. Pristine on the outside. Why was this happening to her? Could this be some new form of human seduction? An unknown skill Brom had unleashed without her knowing. Carlotta discreetly cast a basic scan skill. Nothing. Why was she acting like this? She pinched her cheeks. The pain didn’t help. If anything, it only made it worse.

What if Brom saw her acting like that. Acting just as weak as him.

Carlotta’s ears quivered.

She spared a quick glance, hoping that the blush of her cheeks didn’t make her less intimidating.

Wait. Why did she think that? What did it matter how he thought of her?

Carlotta frowned. Well, it’s because Brom only responded to her authority when she asserted herself. He kept on kneeling after she ended the skill and he kept quiet until she spoke to him again. It was obvious. He must fear her. That’s what made the human tame. Her power over him.

But could it just be that?

Scared creatures wouldn’t show the vulnerable parts of themselves. Plus, he’s aroused.

Then again, Carlotta pondered, who is she to say she caused him to get hard?

People can get aroused from the strangest of actions. Maybe his kneeling caused it. Maybe he was carrying morning wood from waking and she’d hadn’t noticed it earlier. She shouldn’t get full of herself. Maybe he’s just putting on a show to catch her off guard, laughing on the inside for how gullible Carlotta was. She had to steel herself. She was the one in charge!

And look, he’s getting restless again. For some reason, it bothered her.

Carlotta coughed into her palm and turned to him, eyes bright with clear dismissal.

She could do this. Put him in his place!

“Yet, I can understand you.”

Carlotta uttered, trying not to stumble over her own tongue.

“Yes. I now see why you are like this. You are in need of release.” Brom flinched. A weak point she could use. He’ll show his real self soon enough. “All that blood that should be used for thinking is rushing south. You’re obviously distracted and sluggish and I shouldn’t be giving you such a hard time. Crooks like you aren’t used to them. Alright, I’ll humor you. Strip.”

“Huh!?”

Carlotta pulled back her lips, fangs sharp.

“Am I a stutterer? No, I am a commander. I believe I have just commanded you to strip with good intentions. Should you doubt me, I’ll inform you that you would have received a strip search anyway. Regardless, you do have a choice in the matter. You can strip now of your free will. Handle your business. Then we resume vetting you.”

Why did it feel like she was up to something? She was just doing her job!

“Or you can wait for my subordinate, who shows up whenever he feels like it, to strip you. Your choice.”

“It doesn’t feel like a choice.”

“Then feel free to sit there. I don’t particularly care what you do as long as you are aware of your place.”

“I don’t want to do it then.”

“Fine.”

Carlotta resumed her work. Taking a sheet from the pile and scanning through this newest document. Her eyebrow twitched. That cat ranger sent yet again another request for a pay raise. Just where did she get off on sending this file to Carlotta’s outpost? She already made three times Carlotta’s yearly salary! Why did she need more? What does she even do with this money?

The ranger was a like bottomless hole of missing cash whenever she got her stupid paws on some.

Carlotta slapped the document with a big and happy, ‘REJECTED’ and resisted the urge to write some choice words underneath it. None that would sound nice or professional on an official document. She moved the paper to the outbox and grabbed a fresh one from the inbox.

Ah, the results of the monster sighting survey from a few months back.

About time this landed on her desk. The northern part of the island was getting overran with rodent-like unknowns eating the crops grown there. Have they finally been identified? Carlotta pulled out her pocket-sized general bestiary and checked with the verified monster descriptions. Hmmm…

“Why aren’t you making me?”

“Making you do what?” Carlotta replied, distracted. The collected survey descriptions didn’t match anything in her book just yet. Tracks too odd for a rat-based species. Chicken eaters. They oddly only ate the roots but not the entire plant. Moles perhaps? She turned to their specific chapter. Maybe a new variant had been born from lack of natural enemies. “Speak up.”

“Naked. You told me to get naked and rub one out in front of you.”

“I believe the word was strip. I would never tell someone in my custody to get naked and make a mess in my office.” she reminded. “I said what I said earlier out of concern for you. It must be hard to be distracted from the important things because of a sexual reflex. Besides, I also said I didn’t care? This is how it is supposed to be. Quiet. Calm. Maybe a question or two from you.”

“That’s not how you acted before.”

“Oh.” Carlotta said. “Oh? I sure do love unwarranted comments about my job. Go on then, let’s hear it. How did I seem to you? Up for sex? Asking for it? Yours to needle with your annoying compliments.”

“Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“Okay, you tell me what happened.”

“If I say it, it’s going to make me look bad.” Brom muttered. “When you wake up to a girl with her… parts in your face, how would you react. I thought you were playing around. You know, interested. I thought,” his voice went low, “I thought I was going to get lucky.”

“Lucky? I’m afraid I don’t get it. Could you be specific?”

Brom cringed. “I thought I’d get laid.”

“Still not following. Gonna need the truth here. What did you think was going to happen? I wanna hear you say it.”

“We’d fuck, okay?!”

Carlotta shuddered. There he went again. Confessing. Submitting. It was so delightful on her ears.

“That’s it! We fuck, feel good and move on!”

His words as delicious as the first bite of a freshly made cake. Hot yet stingingly sweet. Why not humor him a bit for honesty?

“Is that what you want?”

“What?”

“Me being exactly what you thought I was. I’d like to see what you do.”

“Yes.” Brom said a little too quickly.

“Yes?”

“Yes, please?”

Carlotta cleared her throat and shifted her voice into something sweet and lighter. Yipping like a common mutt at a house door.

“Oh my ruff, a human thinks I’m pretty. Ruff. R-ruff. What joy, ruff! I am now validated as both a beastbane and a woman! Time to jump on your cock, ruff. The best kind of cock! A human’s! So tasty and big and perfect for a tiny dog like me. Can I call you Master, ruff!”

“I wasn’t-”

Brom stopped, cringing.

“I wasn’t thinking that you’d do that-”

Carlotta snorted and continued with the play.

She held her hands like paws and barked before crawling off her chair. She felt Brom’s eyes follow her, his sharp inhale soon after. Her skirt lifted up and fell against her back, exposing her rump and her wagging tail. She made sure he got a good look. Spreading them widely as she walked on hand and knee.

Carlotta sniffed at the floor and rubbed herself against the side of her desk. Marking it with her scent.

“But master. Master!” she said. “I thought you wanted me in that way, ruff! I never had a human’s cock before, ruff. They told me I was too small, the meanies! I thought you were the one to make me into a real woman. Am I not good enough, ruff? I promise to suck your cock real good, ruff.”

Carlotta crawled towards him and rested her hands on his knees.

“Real good, ruff!” she whined. “Master! Master.”

Carlotta closed her eyes and leaned her head up, lips puckered up. She felt Brom’s heat and his face moving to meet hers. Carlotta dodged. He moved to kiss her again. Carlotta missed him again.

She flicked his nose. “This wasn’t what you wanted, huh?” she said, breaking character. “Huuuh?”

“I-”

“Oh wow, master! Your cock is getting even harder! You’re so big. I can’t take it. Too big, ruff!”

And it was. Brom was sporting an impressive stiffy. Ha, she could tease him all day!

“Commander,” he said, ducking his head, “you’re doing it wrong! If I-” Brom swallowed. “If I could give it a try. To just give you an example. You’re really doing it wrong too. Can I? Can I, please?”

Carlotta rolled her eyes and sat on her haunches.

“I’ve known plenty of orcs who like my pet talk just fine, thank you. You think you can do better?”

Brom hid his eyes from her sight again. “Can you order me first?”

“Why?”

“It makes it, dunno, better. Hotter? Tell me I have to be your dog.”

Carlotta leered at him, twinkles in her eyes. She couldn’t believe the words she was hearing.

“You mean, you want to be my bitch?”

Brom frowned. “I’m pretty sure male dogs aren’t called bitches?”

“Bitches are what you call dogs at the center of a pack.” Carlotta informed, leering harder. His pretty mouth, his pretty neck, his pretty everything. “Female dogs are dams. Male dogs are sires. But bitches? With us, it ain’t the worse name to be called but you’d be hard pressed to find something else. Bitches breed for the pack. Male or female. They don’t get nice-sounding names like studs or babes. They are bitches and they serve the pack as what they are.”

“So I was insulting you-”

“Don’t think anything of it.” she added quickly. “Only humans are offended about being called bitches. Mind you, I just talking about dogs. My kind. The word means different things to different people. But you want to play, don’t you? You want to prove your pet play is better, right? Then be a bitch. Be my bitch.”

“Is that an order?”

Carlotta touched her chin. Was his submission conditional? He was the sort that needed to be forced into it, huh? That couldn’t do. If he had his way, it wouldn’t matter that she was giving the orders. Brom would lead her by the nose to get what he wanted. What fun would that be?

Clearly, they weren’t on the same page yet.

Brom was submissive but only on terms that matched whatever fantasy he had in his head. His body was honest. But the rest of him, the stuff that really mattered, he was trying to string her along.

Hmm…

How could she solve this?

“Wow, looks like I’m going to have to train you too. This isn’t some master/slave thing.” she leaned over and poked his chest. “If that’s what you think you’re doing, I’m going to tell you to stop before you hurt yourself. Shame too. You look like you could be a fine bitch. Do you even know what you want? I’m asking for you.”

“Yeah.” Brom said slowly. “Yeah! I want you to take charge like before. Just let me cum every once in a while.”

“See, there it is. That’s not bitch behavior.”


End file.
